


Jump high to learn to fly

by purplefox



Series: Akiren Week2019 [4]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Akirenweek2019, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Daybreakers - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 05:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18423813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Akiren Week day 4 Free day (High Jump/Vault Jump)The reason Akira had begun to jump? Long story but after the entire mess with his arrest and the charges he had thought he would never be allowed to jump. He had not thought he would even want to.





	Jump high to learn to fly

Akira had sworn that he would never jump again. That he would never be on a team and push himself again. That he was done and finished in more ways than one. Goodbye scholarships. Goodbye friends that said they believed in him. Goodbye coaches and scouts.

Goodbye all of that but most importantly goodbye to the feeling he had grown to love so easily. Flying. It was honestly painful to think that he would never get to jump again. Everything had seemed like a fever dream.

Doing the right thing had stolen everything from him and he could not believe it. This was the real world? This was how adults truly were? What had happened to everything they had been taught growing up? What happened to working hard and making it somewhere?

Why was he the one arrested when the man was in the wrong? why was everyone taking that man’s side? Why did everyone from cram school to those in the neighbourhood look at him as if they believed every word people said?

Didn’t they know him? Hadn’t they praised and thanked him? What had happened to his father’s pride at coming and watch him? Did all the trophies mean nothing now? All his hard work at cram school. Pushing himself, denying himself.

Everyone was just gone too. It made no sense but that was not the worst of it. He was off the team and the coach did not want to look at him. Somehow Akira had broken the man’s heart. But how could he do that if he was innocent? It was them that did not want to listen.

It was them- they had never trusted him in the first place. Had he been too flashy? Too happy? Was it the bloodline? What was it about him that had made everyone turn on him like that?

They had taken his fun, his friendships along with his freedom. Doing the right thing got you that? Akira had lost so much because of that night but he knew there was no more sense in fighting. It was like fighting a deity. What could he do but ride it out and ride this out too? As annoying and painful as all of this was. There was little he could do right now about it.

Parole and make it forward and out. He was seventeen years old and his life had taken such a horrible spin. Not just that, the way things were it seemed as though he would never be able to go on a team again. At least not in his hometown. Too many whispers. Too many people who knew or though they did.

The eyes were everywhere and they were painful. What could he do but go along with everything else? Just when he had fallen a balance. Just when Akira had found a place to go. A place to be free and a place to be happy. He had fallen in love with the jump. He had loved to fly and it seemed as though he would never get the chance again.

X

Jumping on a team again was still out but now thanks to the weird app that had appeared on his phone, Akira could say without a doubt that he had gotten caught up in some weirdness that he was glad he had kept up his stretches. Even though they were out of habit.

Awakening his persona had honestly been an experience and right afterwards. Exploring and escaping the castle had been wild. He had been excited as much as he had been scared. How was he even supposed to describe how he felt about it all?

The ‘King’ had scared him but awakening to his persona. That had filled him with strength. Then had come the other part. There was fighting and walking around and even escaping. Ryuji had been keeping up with him and while he was less graceful than Akira he was pretty good.

Still running around the Palace had made Akira feel something he had not been feeling for quite some time. Freedom. Jumping, running and defeating shadows along the way. There had been some tiredness in his skin. Deep under his bones but one thing he knew was that for the first time since the mess had started he felt alive.

He felt proud and he felt cocky and he was not ashamed of that. Everything had come in handy. He was able to move so easily and that was good considering his costume. He could picture how he looked running around and while he had to laugh at himself he had to smile too.

Because this was amazing, this palace was built to be exploited and he loved it. He could climb up and he could leap down. His body reacted better than he had hoped it would. Just running around, just exploring was amazing.

Not just that, when he had to trick a shadow and rip off the its mask. The power that rushed through him. It was simply amazing. For the first time since this entire thing had begun he felt incredible and he had this weird app to thank. Not just that, there was the weird thing he had seen when he first arrived in Shibuya. Not just that, the weird dream too.

All these things could not be a coincidence either. He was supposed to be here. He was supposed to be doing this. Akira felt that was the truth. He was supposed to meet Morgana as well and that was not all.

He was supposed to fly again, he was meant to soar again. Twist and use his body. He was supposed to push his limits and soar higher, he was supposed to be fast and agile. That was not all either. He was supposed to be here yes, he was supposed to fly again yes but that was not all of it.

He was supposed to be the wild card, he was meant to fly again and he was meant to be the Joker of it all. It was perfect. Still, he was glad he had never slacked on his stretches.

X

“I was on the track team until you know.” Ryuji gave a disgusted glance at his leg before he looked back at Akira. “What about you? The way you moved? No way you were a regular guy. You can run fast too. No way you just did P.E. man. Come on, I know about your record right? Tell me more.”

“Well thanks to Kamoshida being a dick.” Akira sighed as he let his head bump against the back of the booth. “Everyone knows about my record.” He smiled at Ryuji’s huff of frustration. “You’re right though I’m not a regular guy.” He laughed at the noise of excitement that Ryuji made and he leaned forward and braced his hands on the table as he looked Ryuji in the eye. “I’m…” He trailed off. “A weirdo with a persona.”

“Okay fuck you man.” Ryuji snorted and threw a fry at him. Akira was unable to help his laughter as Ryuji huffed. “Don’t tell me then. Keep your secrets.”

“I used to be on a team back home.” Akira answered the moment he was able to stop his laughter. “I used to do the high jump you know.” He mimed carrying a pole. “Vault jumping.” Ryuji’s eyes bugged and Akira felt shy. “I was good you know. everyone had hopes for me back home but then… this happened.” He shrugged. “No more jumping for me.” He looked away to the table opposite them. Empty only a few discarded fries to show someone had been recently there. “I miss it.”

“I bet you do.” Ryuji said softly. “I miss running too you know but know you say that I can see that. It didn’t click before but it makes sense now. You do some crazy things in the castle man.”

“Really?” Akira laughed. “It’s just, I’m having fun as weird and serious as this is. We’re kicking shadow’s butts. We’re doing something and that’s not all. When I jump? When I fall? When I sneak up on a shadow and get him before they get me? I feel so free.” Akira said softly. “Since I got kicked off the team I haven’t really found a place to relax and be me. Jumping was all I had. I thought I had more than that but when I look back.” He closed his eyes. “Vault jumping meant more to me than I thought.”

“I completely understand.” Ryuji said softly. “After I got, well you know. I was bitter. Upset.” He shook his head. “Guess I still am because man. Dude.” He smiled. “I loved running. Still do, the feeling of running? Of being of the team? There was nothing like it. But I fucked up letting that bastard getting to me. Thing I regret the most is having everyone else have to pay for it with me. It should have just been me.”

“Don’t say that.” Akira said softly as he tapped his fingers on the table. “It shouldn’t have happened at all buy Kamoshida’s a dick. A real dick that is going to pay for all the shit he’s done and the shit he’s trying to do. Nobody deserves the shit he’s done.”

“You’re right.” Ryuji smiled. “And you know what? you really are a weirdo man. I don’t know anyone else that would say those kind of things with a straight face. I know Ann’s mixed but you sure you don’t have some of that American blood in you too?” Ryuji teased. “I’m kinda embarrassed here.”

X

“So Ryuji told me something.” Ann said as they stood under the same shelter. “Ugh.” She flicked away a raindrop. “Today of all days and I don’t have an umbrella.”

“I do.” Akira pointed out cheerfully. He laughed at Ann’s irritation. “But the wind is too strong to chance it.” He checked his phone. “We’re doing fine on time anyway.”

“I know.” Ann said softly. “I didn’t expect to see you but here you are.” She smiled. “At least this rain and wind means we no longer have to go running for gym. Yay! I guess.” She sighed.

“Only Ryuji will truly be disappointed.” Akira laughed as he flicked some rain from his hair. “But considering the other inside activities I can’t exactly see being inside as a treat.”

“I’d rather be in the palace making our way to the treasure.” Ann sighed. “Hey that reminds me.” She said softly. “Were you on the gymnastics team? Back at your old school. Because the way you move when you’re Joker.” She said softly. “Ryuji wouldn’t really tell me anything when I asked but I don’t think you were a normal joe back home.”

“Ryuji.” Akira sighed before he smiled. “Not gymnastics but I had considered it. But then I fell in love with you know.” He mimed with his hand carrying a pole. “Pole vaulting, flying.”

“Oh.” Ann said softly. “You know that makes a lot of sense. That explains why you’re able to do those crazy jumps and why you look so happy doing them too.” She smiled. “It feels good?”

“Back home.” Akira said softly. “Jumping was all I really had. I had my team and there was cram school but there was nothing like jumping. Everything faded away and every time I jumped I felt so free. I thought it was just fun.” He said softly. “That was until I got kicked off the team.”

“That’s awful. Because of your record?” Ann made a face. “I don’t like that. It seems like you really miss it. I thought it was gymnastics but I see that suiting you better. I can see you soaring high. And considering the amount of times I’ve seen Joker do those moves… I think I ca picture you doing them in a P.E. uniform too.”

“Well who knows.” Akira laughed. “I never thought I would be jumping again. Doing it as Joker is already enough for me. Let’s not push it. We have other things to worry about right now.”

X

“Heh.” Ryuji glanced at Akira before he tapped the vaulting block. “Want a go?”

“I thought we came in here.” Akira closed the door behind him. “To skip. Or maybe…” He trailed off suggestively only for Ryuji to snort at him. “Mess around.” He teased.

“As hot as you are dude.” Ryuji sat on the block with a laugh. “There’s another teammate I’d rather go for. You’re still allowed to have peeks.” Ryuji joked as he tugged at his gym clothes. “I understand wanting a good look. Maybe you can have a grab.”

“Nice.” Akira rolled his eyes before he joined Ryuji. “Move aside.” Ryuji gave him a bit of room and Akira too it. “Wonder where Mona is.”

“Knowing him, not in the locker room. Not that I can blame him. In there can be rank.” Ryuji groaned. “I don’t know what’s up with the third years but I hate having gym after them.”

“Guess he’s exploring the school. Not as if he can keep Ann company.” Akira leaned against Ryuji’s shoulder. “Not with all the new friends she has now. Now that she’s popular.”

“Yeah she is. Ann is but not us.” Ryuji sighed. “But you know something I’m glad. Ann was always alone and the hate she got she never deserved. People are still jerks to us but this is the first time I see her happy inside and outside of classes. We still have each other.” He lowered his voice. “And the phantom thieves.”

“We should head in today.” Akira said softly. “I feel as though we can really push and make it through a few more floors today. We’re still looking for a target.”

“That shadow from last time. The thing he said before he disappear. He’s still bothering me.” Ryuji admitted. “I’ve been kind of doing some research too. On my own time, not in Mementos and not during class time just some research and- I don’t know. that stalker just bothered me.”

“I think I can kind of understand him. Kind of.” Akira laughed. “I’ve never loved someone to the point they became a possession. I loved jumping.” He said softly. “But to fall to those depths. I can’t see it.”

“Me neither. Even with Kamoshida and everything before and after. I was angry.” Ryuji said softly. “Bitter too but I had my mom. I still have my mom and I really want to help her out. I also have like these annoying brats in my building. I don’t want to do anything that will lead to me getting arrested in front of them.”

“I know what you mean.” Akira said softly. “It’s another thing that killed me about the thing that happened to me. Everyone that believed in me. Everyone that liked me…” He said softly. “The light died from their eyes.”

“But they just didn’t believe in you enough.” Ryuji reached for his hand and squeezed it. “I would have said it was bullshit from the very beginning. You aren’t the type of guy to do that sort of thing. Fighting shadows is one thing too but you aren’t the type to snap and just go off you know? So I’ll keep believing in you. How can’t I?” Ryuji laughed softly. “Look what you’ve done for me, for all of us.”

X

“Wish I could pull out the mats or something.” Ryuji said softly as he lay on the ground. “But that would just give it away if someone was to come in or something huh.”

“Yeah it would.” Akira laughed as he sat next to Ryuji. “We’re skipping remember? They come in here and see the entire place decked out. What do you think is going to happen?”

“Hm who knows?” Ryuji rolled over until he was stretched out over Akira’s lap. He yawned. “Join us maybe?”

“Join who. The violent delinquent new kid? Or the troublesome yankee?” Akira teased as he ran his fingers through Ryuji’s hair. “Was it dyed then?”

“Huh?” Ryuji blinked up at him. “Was what dyed then?”

“Your hair?” Akira said softly. “When you were on the track team was it dyed back then?” There was barely any light coming through the windows in the storage room thanks to all the things put by the windows.

“Oh.” Ryuji said softly. “Nope. This was recent.” He continued. “It’s why Kawakami’s always on my case to go back. It wasn’t always like this.” He said softly. “But it’s cool isn’t it? I like the colour. My mom too.”

“What colour was it?” Akira was a bit curious. “Brown? Black?” He paused before he teased. “Browish-red?”

“Ha ha.” Ryuji poked Akira’s stomach before he sighed loudly. “I thought you would have asked Ann before. It was black.my hair used to be black. The amount of pictures I have from meets and races.” He smiled. “I look back and it feels like centuries not years. It always amazes me that not too long ago I had black hair. Feels weird to think about now.”

Akira laughed before he slipped off his glasses. He leaned back until he was comfortable with the support of the vault horse and sighed. “I didn’t bring any photos of me but on my phone I have some old ones.” Akira said softly. “Now, when I see myself in glasses I’m like who is this guy? Even when I chose to wear them.”

“You don’t need them right.” Ryuji said softly. “But it feels like you need them.”

“You’re right.” Akira admitted. “I don’t need them but they were part of my disguise. A way to blend in until this thing was up.” He shook his head. “Now the way we are I need to blend in more than before. Can’t afford for any slip ups if you know what I mean.”

“I know what you mean.” Ryuji laughed softly. “You know Joker. It’s nice to have the wildest one of us all looking so proper.” Akira snorted before he ruffled Ryuji’s hair until he yelped.

X

“Don’t skip by yourselves.” Ann complained as she bent over and took the drink Akira had just bought from the vending machine. “You two are always running off together. I think I’m jealous.”

“I was just about to complain about how you’re the one stealing Ryuji.” Akira teased before he leaned against the vending machine and accepted his drink from Ann. A simple twist popped it open and he took a sip, offered it to Ann and accepted her refusal. “Doesn’t he put you on the train after shoots?”

“That’s because he’s always lounging around Shibuya like he has nothing else to do.” Ann waved away. “But that’s not the point. I’m part of this too you know. Don’t you think I should be invited to skip too. We’re in the same class.”

“Won’t it look suspicious?” Akira teased before he laughed. “Actually I don’t mind. I just thought you would appreciate hanging out with the other girls and playing with them. People still avoid me. And Ryuji.” Akira frowned. “People don’t like Ryuji that much and there seems to be some bad blood from those that are on teams.”

“I think I know exactly what you’re talking about.” Ann winced. “The track team is making a come back did you know?” She pulled at the ends of her hair as she spoke.

“Ryuji told me.” Akira nodded. “Isn’t that a good thing? Now that Kamashida is through they can come back and form again. I know the entire thing has been bugging him.”

“I know that.” Ann said softly. “I’m glad there is going to be a track team again too. Having the club treated like that when it was obviously Kamashida’s fault… it’s late but at least wrongs are being righted.” She glanced at the vending machine and Akira watched her eyes go distant. “People still blame Ryuji though. Even though they know what he’s like. Even though he was the best on the team. Kamashida was trying to win and he pushed Ryuji until he did. If it wasn’t Ryuji it was going to be someone else.”

“I know.” Akira said softly. “But it isn’t fair to be mad at Ryuji.”

“Kids being kids I guess.” Ann muttered. “Because they aren’t in Mementos.” She flashed him a small smile. “I checked after I heard how much of an ass so many of them were being.”

“Good.” Akira paused before he sighed. “It’s not fair to Ryuji but he has us. He’s not alone.” He reached out and tweaked Ann’s nose and stepped back before she could react. “And neither are you. So you should come with us next time. We’ll skip together. Me, you and Ryuji. We could invite Mona along too make a real meeting of it.” Ann’s laughter made Akira laugh too.

X

“I think I’d like to see it.” Morgana was lying on his bed watching Akira do his stretches. “I’ve seen you in the metaverse and I’ve seen you talk about it but I somehow just can’t manage to picture it correctly.”

“Well maybe there will be a chance to I don’t know.” Akira huffed as he rolled to his back and brought his legs into the air. “Who knows maybe I’ll be able to show you how it works in the metaverse. We’ve seen some strange things. Maybe someone’s palace will be a kind of jungle and I’ll have to vault over in order to get to the other side and hit a switch or something.”

“Come on.” Morgana groaned. “Palace’s can be weird but that is just ridiculously weird. What kind of distortion is that?”

“A school became a castle.” Akira pointed out as he regulated his breathing and braced his hands on the floor under him. “That’s not a place I would think to twist into something like that. And then it was a gaudy disgusting castle. Not only am I glad we stole the treasure. I’m glad we cleared the place out top to bottom. Not that he made it easy to steal the good stuff.”

“You’re a real thief at heart.” Morgana muttered as he watched Akira. Akira huffed before he pushed himself up. It took him a second to balance but he managed it. Then he kept his torso straight but bent himself so he formed an L. an L standing on it’s head but it was one all the same. “You did some work to find most of the things you found.”

“He’s the real bastard here.” Akira huffed. “Why did he have so many things locked away at the top of chandeliers and balconies? And the top of bookshelves? And some of those items.” Akira shook his head. “The guy was weird and gross from beginning to end Morgana.”

“Well…” Morgana trailed off. Akira used the pause in order to bring his legs back up so they were pointed towards the ceiling. “At least we got the treasure. The rest of the stuff was a bonus. I wasn’t expecting us to really rob the place. You were serious about it Joker.”

“Can’t blame me for wanting to explore the place before it disappeared.” Akira pointed out as he let his legs fall forward without bending his knees. He accepted the slight burn that ran over his body as he spoke. “We had stuff to do and I wanted to make certain that we understood everything about the castle and him before we moved on.”

“That sounds exactly like something a leader would say.” Morgana sounded impressed.

“And we were running low on funds.” Akira chuckled. “Holding up shadows is nice but a palace that gaudy better have stuff we can make stuff off of. Besides, some of the shadows were so poor and sad I felt bad for holding them up.”

“Ugh.” Morgana groaned. “Seriously Joker?”

X

“Oh.” Yusuke was looking at him from the corner of his eye. Akira had decided to sit and wait Yusuke out while Ann did the modelling thing but it seemed as if he had distracted the artist. Hopefully it would work in their favour and they could ask some more questions. “You’re rather… what club are you in?”

“None.” Akira smiled. “Did I distract you from making your sketch?” He asked as he glanced at Yusuke’s paper. “I just wanted to sit down but in here is sort of warm.” He winced. He hoped Morgana was using this time wisely too. That’s why I took my jacket off but I can put it back on.” And slowly bake to death.

“I understand what you mean.” Yusuke put his charcoal down. “I’m not that fond of the heat. I prefer the coolness of the air-condition but Sensei.” Yusuke winced. “I don’t mean to be spoiled but sometimes the warmth can be distracting. It also can interfere with paints and even the work itself.”

“Seriously?” Akira asked as he carefully stepped on Ryuji’s foot. From the corner of his eye he had seen Ryuji open his mouth. “I had no clue but I guess it makes sense. Something happening to the paint or even the tools would affect how the painting or work would turn out right?”

“Exactly.” Akira had made Yusuke happy. “That’s why we usually have the house cool but it’s never to the temperature that should be preferred. Only during important projects to we indulge and have the air-conditioning to that level.” Yusuke’s smile was a bit painful. “So I find myself longing for it. For now, I try to work past it. It’s the burden I have to carry.” He said softly. “Getting through this, managing to get to a state where I’ll be able to ignore it. I think it will help me in my growth.”

“It’s a nice mindset to have.” Akira felt the urge to play with something. Maybe the paint cans or even Yusuke’s brushes but he kept his hands in his lap and his eyes on the artist looking at him. “But I don’t think that’s something you should be dealing with. I mean, you’re here to pursue art right? There shouldn’t be any distractions. You should be able to focus and dedicate yourself to it right? That’s why you’re here.”

“Yes…” Yusuke’s eyes flickered before he looked to his paper. “That is why I’m here.”

“But anyway.” Akira shifted. “I hope I’m not distracting you. I just really wanted to sit. I know you want Ann for your model.” He glanced at Ann who blew him a kiss. “Which is actually really cool. But we can’t just you know, let her come by herself. It’s either us or her managers.” Akira laughed. “we’ll sit quietly here. I know you don’t want us around. It’s just Ann you want to draw.” He met Yusuke’s eyes and smiled. “Right?”

X

“Did I hear what I thought I heard or am I just blowing this up?” Ann asked as they walked to the station together. “Because what just happened and what I was hearing? Seemed a little suspicious to me.” Akira snickered until she poked his shoulder. “I’m talking to you leader.”

“Me?” Akira glanced at her. Morgana gave a laugh from his bag and he rolled his eyes. “I have no idea what you’re talking about Ann.”

“You don’t know huh.” Ann muttered. “Like I believe that one.”

“Oh you heard what you thought you heard.” Ryuji laughed as he slowed his steps. “I know exactly what you mean Ann because I wanted to say something. I was going to say something earlier but our fearless leader stopped me. Then I couldn’t cut in no matter if I wanted.”

“Very funny.” Akira rolled his eyes. “What are you two talking about?”

“You.” Ann huffed. “And Kitagawa-kun. Who else? The two of you back there… I thought he hated you and Ryuji. Hated you two and tolerated me. Now it feels like he just hates Ryuji.”

“Come on Ann.” Akira laughed. He watched Ryuji and Ann exchange a look and groaned. “Seriously? We need to get to know the guy. He’s our in remember? And we need him to not hate us. We also need him to not kick us out and leave Ann on her own. Especially now that he wants a nude picture.” Akira tsked. “What on earth will we do now. Full frontal Ann.”

“Looks to me that nude Ann isn’t the only thing he wants to paint.” Ryuji snickered. “And I don’t think you would mind based on things. Hell if you said you would do the nude and replace Ann. I don’t think he would mind that much. The two of you were having a bit of a connection there.”

“Tell me about it.” Ann laughed. “He just looked at Akira and it was all…” She made sparking noises. “It made the room so much hotter than it was. Akira just might be our out there. Because I know for certain I’m not posing nude for a painting. No way in hell.”

“How about a swimsuit? Can’t you just pose in that? It’s close enough. Just get a seriously naughty one.” Ryuji joked before Ann whacked him on the head. “I’m just joking! Besides, the way he stared down Akira and ignored you.” Ryuji snickered. “I think he just might be caring more about getting you on a canvas than perving on you.”

“Honestly.” Akira sighed as he took the lead towards the station. “The two of you are blowing this up way more than it has to be blown up. I caught his interest.” Akira admitted. “But that’s perfectly fine.” He said softly. “And you two shouldn’t take Yusuke lightly.” He warned as the station square came into view. “He has very good eyes.” He said softly. “If something is out of place or it doesn’t add up. He seems like the type that will notice it right away. Don’t underestimate him because you don’t fully understand him.”

“We hear you Joker.” Ryuji agreed softly.

“That is true.” Ann said softly. “We’ll be careful from here on out Joker.”

“Was it really that bad?” Morgana warned from the bag. “I seriously missed the good stuff.”

“You were working.” Akira said softly. “You can listen in next time. Hopefully the next time is the last time we need to bother Yusuke in such a manner.”

X

“Well I don’t feel good about letting you go back by yourself.” Akira said softly as he walked by Yusuke’s side. “I’m glad that everything is cleared up for now but I don’t want you on your own Yusuke. You just awakened today.” He watched the way that Yusuke looked at him. “I’m serious, Ann, Ryuji and I. all of us were really wiped out. You should rest.”

“Returning to the house right now is a bit…” Yusuke paused before he sighed. “You may walk me halfway. There are a few things that I want to ask you.”

“Ask away.” Akira said softly as he took the outside and slightly nudged Yusuke to walking on the inside. They walked slowly towards the district where Madarame lived. “Is this about fighting? We’ll give you a crash course but honestly I think you have it already. I’ve been running over in my head things to get you to upgrade your fighting. You’re pretty good from what I saw but tools will give you an edge. We’ve all done it.”

“I see.” Yusuke said softly before he shook his head. “That wasn’t what I was speaking about Akira. I wanted to ask something rather personal of you.” Akira pressed the button for the crossing and eyed Yusuke. “Forgive me but I feel rather exposed myself. All of you know so much about me-“

“Go right ahead.” Akira shrugged as the light changed. “What do you want to know?”

“Your body.” Yusuke said the moment they got to the other side of the street. “Are you involved in any sort of activities or have you just been training for your work in palaces?”

“Huh?” Akira laughed before he shook his head. “Oh I was right about you.” He laughed. “You’re really observant. Artist eyes? Did you notice when I took off my jacket that time? I thought you just may have noticed but I wasn’t too sure.”

“Leader.” Yusuke said softly and Akira laughed again. “I’m serious.”

“It’s a long story or it can be.” Akira smiled as they walked through the mostly empty streets. The street lights had come on to light their way. “I used to be a jump. You know, pole vault? That kind of thing? I was really into it a while back now.” He smiled. “And even now I still do the stretches. Not the jumps.” Akira admitted softly. “Except that in the metaverse I sort of do now don’t I?” He laughed. “Someone who stares at models all the time would notice the difference right away huh.”

“Not just you but I have no interest in Ryuji.” Yusuke said as they walked. “I didn’t want to press but his leg-“

“Ask him if you’re curious. It’s his story.” Akira said softly. “But don’t look like that. He would tell you if you asked. Ann too. We get a bit how you feel. We know your story and now we’re teaming up with you and you just met us. You feel a little vulnerable. We’re the phantom thieves and now you just realized you are just like us.”

“That is exactly it.” Yusuke gave a long sigh before he looked up at the sky. “My entire world has changed in a matter of hours. Can’t I be allowed a few moments to get used to it? But at the same time I feel so vulnerable.” He said softly. “So naked and I can’t stand that. I need information and I need to do something. My world has changed. My views have changed and-“ He turned his head away from Akira.

Akira understood. “You had your heart broken.” He said softly. “He’s a charismatic man Yusuke. Seeing that, learning that. Hearing his true feelings and everything else must have been painful and I’m sorry. Anger, pain, regret. All of those feelings are understandable.”

“You truly are a capable leader aren’t you. To think that just a few hours ago I thought you a distraction.” Yusuke laughed softly. “How things change. How things keep changing. I don’t know if I can even keep up with them all.”

“You should try.” Akira tilted his head to meet Yusuke’s gaze. He got a soft laugh in response. For a few more minutes they kept walking. Akira smiled when they reached the halfway point and they kept walking side by side.

“All I can think about.” Yusuke said softly. “Is how my entire world has changed so quickly. I’ve gone from what I thought I knew. I went from respecting my sensei to seeing that he is truly… corrupted.”

“I’m sorry.” Akira said softly as they stopped walking. Around the corner was the madarame residence so getting closer at this time was truly not wise. “You know we never intended for you to get involved with any of this. We really would have preferred. Or at least I would have preferred.” Akira admitted. “If you had kept out of this. But you’re here.”

“Yes I am here.” Yusuke looked at him for a long movement in the dimness before he sighed. “I’m the one that wants to see this through as well. You’re not dragging me here either. Akira.” Yusuke said softly. “I’m here because I want to be and I won’t drag you down or back. I plan to be of use to you.”

“I can see that.” Akira agreed. “And already you’ve been a big help already. You have good eyes you know.” Akira said softly as he stepped closer to Yusuke. “I have no doubt that you’ll continue to see to the heart of matters.”

“Is that so.” Yusuke was amused. “And what you’re doing here now is?” Akira had to laugh even as Yusuke’s back hit the wall and Akira’s chest brushed against his.

“Sealing the deal?” Akira teased. His eyes were on Yusuke’s lips. “I’m a thief.” He pointed out. “The museum is a good prize and all but…” His finger moved to Yusuke’s chin. “What other rewards are up for grabs?” Light in Yusuke’s eyes flashed so Akira laughed softly.

“We’ll see.” Yusuke huffed. “But I think it’s way too early for that sort of talk.” His hand pressed against Akira’s chest so he stepped back a few steps. “Goodnight, Akira.”

“See you soon Yusuke.” Akira smiled. “Welcome to the phantom thieves. We’re in the business of stealing hearts you know.”

“So I’ve heard.” Yusuke smiled. “Are you saying that mine might be in danger?”

“Well.” Akira shrugged. “You never know.” He watched Yusuke walk away before he waited a few seconds and moved to follow. He watched Yusuke cross the road, he watched him unlock the door and enter. Then he gave a huge sigh.

“Pathetic.” Morgana told him from the bag.

“I didn’t ask you.” Akira snorted. “But he’s good you know. I can’t wait to work with him. He’s very easy to work with. I feel as though with him backing me up I can really go all out.”

“Is that so?” Morgana leaned over his shoulder. “Then that’s good then. I mean, we already have a good team for infiltration but to pull off proper heists we need as many as we can get. Anything can happen to you guys you know.”

“That’s true.” Akira agreed. “But his appearance in the metaverse. And he’s really pretty.”

“You’re no slouch either Joker.” Morgana lightly tapped him with his paw. “But don’t forget our objectives.”

“I haven’t. considering it is our butts on the line again.” Akira sighed. “We have to get to that first. Then we deal with any other unpleasantness.”

X

“Lady Ann is right. Maybe you should be a gymnast.” Morgana teased from where he sat on Akira’s desk. Since the cat was just watching and commenting. Akira wondered for a few seconds if he should take one hand up in order to flip Morgana off.

“That would benefit no one so no thank you.” Akira grunted as he balanced. Hand stand pushups were not his favourite things but recently as they explored Madarame’s palace his talents were being called for more and more. He was flexible and fairly strong but he really did not want to lose when he stood next to Yusuke and Ryuji.

Besides, after Morgana and himself, Ann was the next best flexible person. She could be quick on her feet and she could flip away and roll out of a shadow’s path but Akira knew the things he wanted to do.

With a grunt he managed another pushup. His head was a little foggy due to being upsided down. His arms were burning a bit because of the strain. He had sweat slowly running down his body as he worked but he had to admit that working out was one of the best parts of his day. He trained not just for him, it was for the phantom thieves.

His arms were to get stronger for them. For their exploits in the metaverse. He was strong enough to shoulder anyone he tripped and that was not the only thing. He was faster, he made sure he was to the standard. The next time they ended up having to deal with a security situation like the last time Akira would be faster and even better.

“I still feel like Lady Ann had a point.” Akira heard the sound of Morgana jumping to the ground. he did not have to look to see that Morgana was approaching. He could feel it. “You’ve been really cool in the palace and mementos Joker. You’ve been really serious about clearing out the trinkets along the way.”

“Have I?” Akira asked as he felt sweat move down his neck. At the back of his head he was counting as he worked but he was talking to Morgana and thinking back as well. “We do need funds you know. And while we are looking for the treasure, we also have to seriously investigate the area as well. We can’t afford to slack off. Every map or secret room is important.”

“And there really are a lot of things off what the brochure described huh. Figures that he wouldn’t be as open as he touts he is.” Morgana muttered as he sat right in the middle of Akira’s sight. “But I have to say Joker, that thing you did last time was really cool.”

“Thank you.” Akira smiled before he huffed. “It was a mix of lots of things.” A bit of his old starting jump. A bit of some other things he had seen. A bit of Morgana and Ann mixed in there. He was bigger than them but he was not planning to lose to Ann or Morgana either. “We have to move fast and find the treasure. Time is running out. It might seem like we still have time but-“ He cut himself off as he reached a hundred. “We still have to find it.”

“Exactly.” Morgana nodded his head as Akira slowly lowered his feet back to the floor and let his arms rest. It took him only a second to lay himself out on the floorboards. “We’re close but not close enough. There are still plenty of things that we have to find and disable.”

“Exactly.” Akira sighed as he looked up. he propped his face on his arms as he looked at Morgana. “That bastard is really paranoid. We’ve done so much backtracking and searching that I’m really sick of that museum. But I want to do a thorough job so we can’t slack.”

“I hear you Joker.” Akira laughed when Morgana rubbed closer and sat on his shoulder. “We can’t waste any time.”

X

“Hey Joker what are you-“ Akira did not stick around to hear the rest of Ryuji’s sentence he was focused on the window that was slowly closing that was so high up that there was no chance of them going around in time.

He felt chilly even though he had his coat on. This was no status effect and Akira knew that. This was a feeling he had experienced many times before. At meets, just before the finals. When things were on the line and he knew to his soul that he had this.

Did Ann say something? He couldn’t hear her. Did Mona try to touch him? He honestly did not feel it. He felt none of it. Instead his feet were moving and his eyes were tracking the areas ahead. He knew where he had to go first he knew what he had to do.

The bottom of the wall where the edge was jagged. His gloved hand grabbed there and he pulled himself up. A few seconds of flying as he reached for the next place. The window was closing but Joker knew he was going to make it. To his left. Then push himself further and up.

A solid push so that he could grab the piece of railing to the balcony that went nowhere and had no door. Morgana’s taunt about being a gymnast played in his ears so he spared a second to laugh at himself as he eyed the distance and the closing window.

He was going to make it. He knew he was going to. His blood was still pumping and his ears could hear nothing but his own breaths. He took a few steps back and braced himself as he ran at the edge. He had to spare that moment in order to get over the railing once more but Akira had a moment that seemed to last forever the moment that he did.

He was flying again. This was the feeling, this was it. This was what he had lost. The feeling when he was launched into the air and he had to turn and twist his body. That feeling where he knew he could do it. This weightless feeling as he went over the pole they set for him.

He knew that he had a smile on his face as he twisted his body and aimed for that closing window. There would be no going around. No back tracking. He had gotten in. he knew it even as he soared and fell.

A grunt was forced out of him when he rolled through just before the window slammed shut. Akira rolled to his feet and reached for his knife. Just one shadow but he knew he was fine. “You’re all alone aren’t you.” He said softly. “But that’s okay.” He could see the buttons that he would have to press to get his friends here and the window back open. “I’m going to deal with you right now.”

X

“Ak-Joker!” Ryuji was loud. Akira accepted the tight hug and the half-hearted whack that Ryuji gave him. “Man what were you thinking just now?”

“Honestly?” Akira laughed as he took a seat on one of the computer stations. “I didn’t want another detour.” Ann groaned at that and he shrugged. “The last one, we backtracked through so many rooms and we had to track down eight shadows to get two passcodes. I’m tired of it.” Akira crossed his hands. “I’m not backtracking or taking detours, so I took the risk.”

“That was still reckless.” Morgana scolded. “I think I lost a good few years of my life watching you.”

“You’re a cat Mona. You’ll survive.” Ryuji muttered. “But come on man. There was no warning you were just off man.”

“That wasn’t cool.” Akira agreed. “But I seriously am tired Skull. We need to get this over with and-“ He tapped over his chest. “I know my body. I know what I can do and the moment I looked I knew I could make it before the doors closed. I knew it.”

“And you were right Joker.” Ann tapped him hard across the back of his shoulders. “This time.”

“I think I got a glimpse into the true you.” Yusuke said softly. Akira watched the way Morgana yanked Ryuji closer to the main computer before he gave Yusuke a questioning glance. “Just now, the way you ran. The way your body moved. It was so expressive. It was a window to the past and to your soul.”

“Well.” Akira laughed softly. “You know.” He had to smile. “The moment I looked and saw it. I was back at a meet. Back at the finals.” He said softly as he walked to Yusuke. He had to tilt his head up just a bit but that was fine. “And when I jumped I knew I would make it. I knew I was good and you know something? I felt so free Fox.”

“I could tell.” Yusuke was staring at him meeting him head on. “And I wished that I had my paints on me. A sketchpad. Something. The image of that is going to be imprinted on my eyes for a long time Joker. The only thing that could replace it is if I got to witness the real thing.”

“Me with a pole in my hand?” Akira laughed softly. “The way these palaces be…” He trailed off before he sighed. “You know, for a time now I didn’t think I would be able to jump again. Didn’t know how much I could miss it. Didn’t know how much I would miss it.” He glanced back to the window he had rolled through. “Now, I’m not too certain how I’m supposed to survive without feeling that again. There’s something about that moment that you’re in the air. You feel like you’ve managed it. You’ve touched the world.”

“You certainly looked as though you had claimed the sky Joker.” Yusuke said softly. “It was inspiring.”

“I’m glad.” Akira admitted. “I want you to keep your eyes on me.”

“At this point.” Yusuke said softly. “I don’t think I can take my eyes off of you Joker.”

X

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Akira huffed as Ryuji waited for him. “Seriously?” He asked only for Ryuji to shrug at him and flash him a smile. “I just bet that you’re loving this.”

“How did you know?” Ryuji laughed before he crouched down. “Come on Joker let’s get this over with.”

“The walls are too smooth so we don’t have a choice.” Ann winced as she glanced up. “And we need to get to that panel up there. Or at least you need to get to it. I feel like if you press it. Something is going to change.”

“Something will change.” Akira nodded before he sighed. “But let’s go.” He stared up towards the wall he had to get up to before he nodded at Ryuji. He stepped back a few steps. Eyed the distance before he jogged back a bit more. When he felt more secure he started to run towards Ryuji.

Timing was everything. His gaze was on the waiting Ryuji just as how Ryuji’s eyes were on him. Akira felt himself pick up speed. A few seconds before he would have crashed into Ryuji he jumped. He did not reach out or up just jumped.

There was a pressure under his right foot and Akira felt himself flying once more. Straight up thanks to Ryuji’s assistance. Akira rode the momentum and eyed the smooth wall before he kicked it. It was just enough to send him towards where he needed to go. His hand grasped the bottom of the platform and he dangled for a few seconds before he got another hand on the platform and began to pull himself up.

He winced at the sound of metal under his boots but he hurriedly slammed his hand against the panel. The soft click that he heard and the change of light from red to blue was soothing. Akira nodded as he stepped away.

He glanced around him but there was nothing around him but the panel and the platform he was on. He glanced down to where his team was waiting and gave a thumbs up. he shook his head at Ryuji’s loud whoop.

Then his eyes sought out Yusuke. Yusuke was leaning against one of the walls his directly towards Akira but his hands, they were making a frame. Like a picture frame and he was pointing that frame directly at Akira.

Akira swallowed as he watched Yusuke and Yusuke watched him back. Being in Yusuke gaze, it made his blood hot. It made him a bit nervous too but he could not look away. Being watched, being studied. It made his heart flutter.

X

“The lunch before.” Akira winked as he glanced over the counter. “Make yourselves comfortable you guys. Tomorrow is going to be it.”

“I’m tired as hell man.” Ryuji groaned as he slumped back in the booth. “And you’re cooking for us? We needed this back when we were fighting Kamoshida.”

“This.” Akira stressed. “Is because I wanted us to feel united before we go in tomorrow.” He glanced at Ann and smiled at her nod. “Come on guys, let’s just enjoy some food. Pump each other up.” His eyes moved to Yusuke who was sitting by the counter. “And enjoy a few peaceful moments before we do what we have to do.”

“Yeah. This is it.” Ann said softly. “I’m kind of nervous but at the same time.” She glanced at Yusuke. “It’s almost over. This is it.” She shook her head. “We’ve seen so much in that stupid museum. I’ve heard and seen somethings that I honestly just can’t believe.”

“Adults are shitty.” Ryuji said softly. “Can’t bury your head in the sand Ann.”

“Yes I can.” She frowned before she sighed. “I’m so tired of it all and we haven’t even begun. I just want it to be over. For Yusuke, for us and all the people that he hurt. It needs to be over. He lied to so many people and for what? Money. Does he even have any talent?” She shook her head. “I’m just so-“

“Disgusted.” Yusuke filled in as he leaned on the counter. “I find myself battling that emotion as well. When I think of my journey so far, that I’m under the care of such a callous shallow man. I find myself disgusted.” He shook his head. “The more we confront his shadow the more of him I see. I have to admit that being disgusted is only understandable Ann. I feel sick to my stomach.”

“But he’s going to get what’s coming to him.” Ryuji said softly. He glanced around the empty café and sighed. “That is what all of this is about after all. He gets what is coming to him and he admits to everything that he did. And then, he never does these things again. Just like Kamoshida. Just like everyone who had a heart changed.”

“Exactly.” Morgana jumped onto the table and wrapped his tail around himself. “We shouldn’t focus too much on this. Right now Joker’s right. We have to rest up before the infiltration. Make sure we have everything. Build up or confidence.”

“Exactly.” Akira agreed as he turned off the stove. He began to spoon rice onto the plates he already had out. When he had enough portions he then moved towards the curry. Four plates of curry and rice. He took up two and began to move to the booth Ann and Ryuji sat in. “Good food, a quiet moment and then a good’s night sleep will come a long way.”

“And you’ve already have us covered with the food part.” Ryuji eagerly took the plate from Akira’s hand. He pushed aside his soda to place it and grabbed a spoon. “Let’s dig in!”

“At least wait for others to get theirs first Ryuji!” Ann carefully took her plate from Akira and scoffed at Ryuji. “Don’t you have any manners?”

“Aw come on.” Ryuji muttered as Akira moved back for the other two plates. By the time he had come back, Yusuke had slid in the booth to sit next to Ann. Akira slid him his plate carefully and placed his plate next to Ryuji.

Then it was back to the kitchen for a final bowl. The fried fish had been the first thing he had done. Carefully and easy. A few small fried fish for Morgana. They went into the bowl and Akira carried it out before he hesitated on where to put it.

“Down here… as usual.” Morgana jumped down and looked up at him. Akira placed the bowl as near to the table as he could before he moved back to the counter. Three fresh mugs, three cups of coffee and a soda. Finally he was finished.

“Okay guys.” Akira sat down next to Ryuji and smiled. “Ryuji’s stomach is rumbling louder than the trains on the tracks so let’s dig in.”

“Very funny.” Ryuji jostled him until Akira laughed. “But let’s eat you guys. We’ve got a long day ahead of us.” He said softly as he reached for his mug. “We’re going to do it. I just know it.”

“Don’t get too confident now.” Ann warned as she raised her mug. She had to lean across the table a bit in order to rest it close enough to Akira’s. “Remember last time? Anything can happen.”

“Oh we have it handled.” Ryuji dismissed as he raised his soda can. “But anyway. Let’s get to the food right?”

“To our victory?” Yusuke questioned as he clinked his mug against Akira’s and Ann’s. “I believe that we shall succeed.”

“Sounds about right.” Ryuji agreed as he popped open the tab of his soda. “Our victory. The phantom thieves.”

“Phantom thieves.” Akira agreed as he pulled back and took a sip of his coffee. “I think I’m getting the hang of Sojiro’s one.”

“You’ve still got a way to go.” Ann teased as she drank. “But it’s good!”

“The food is what’s the best.” Ryuji muttered as he shovelled food into his mouth. “No matter what you do I want to eat it. It could be something totally weird but I bet it would taste good. You’re a genius.”

“I think it’s all the love I pour in.” Akira teased. That got him a snort from Ryuji and Ann. “All my love I pour in for your sakes.” He shook his head. “And this is the reception I get for it?”

“I wonder why.” Ryuji muttered as he paused to drink. “But man, I had no idea how tensed I was. I knew I was tired. Helping Mona out with all those damn calling cards.”

“I’m the one that had to make them.” Yusuke muttered. “But I guess that you and Mona must be exhausted.”

“It’s sorta like training so we’ll be fine.” Ryuji shrugged. “Anyway. When I’m done with this can I get seconds?”

“You aren’t even finished what you have now!” Ann pointed out. Akira eyed her plate that had half the contents that were there when he had sat down. “Take your time and think about seconds and thirds after you’re done what’s there.”

“Goodness.” Yusuke was eating but eyeing Ann’s demolishing with widened eyes.

“So Yusuke.” Akira slid his feet out and hooked them around Yusuke’s legs. That got him a startled look from Yusuke before the boy relaxed. “You aren’t too tired are you? I mean this thing is tomorrow and we’ll be counting on you. We all have our parts to play.”

“Tell me about it.” Ryuji muttered before he gave a small yelp. “Anyway.” His voice lowered. “Back to the curry, back to the curry.”

“I have faith in your plans Joker.” Yusuke said softly as his gaze met Akira’s. “One thing I’ve learned over the past few days is that all of us have our strengths and weaknesses. We’re working together for a similar goal but-“ Yusuke paused. “I enjoy watching you. I also enjoy being by your side. You helped me at a time that I was denying that I even needed help.”

“It’s what we do you know.” Akira chased some of the meat on his plate with his spoon as he thought. “Nothing wrong with what we do. Nothing wrong with helping people. I’ll be honest. Meeting you Yusuke. It feels like fate. You were drawn to Ann and in turn that helped us find you. Now we have Madarame.” Akira said softly as he hooked his ankle around Yusuke’s. “That tells me something. That we’re doing the right thing and that we have to keep pushing forward.”

“It’s hard to disagree with that.” Yusuke said softly. “Besides.” He raised his mug and took a long sip. “I feel the longer I spend time with you. The longer that I speak with you, observe you. I just may find the answers that I’m looking for.”

“Well if you’re going to stare long.” Akira pointed out. “We really should have something to show for it. So a picture? A painting?” He paused before he laughed. “You have such interesting eyes Yusuke.” His free hand reached across the table but paused before it could get too close to Yusuke’s face. “I would love to see how you see the world. How you see us.”

“Then when we have time to spare.” Yusuke brushed Akira’s hand with his own. “I’ll work hard to show you what I see. It will take some time to capture everything but I’m certain that you would enjoy it. You have good taste Akira. I have a feeling that you would enjoy the sights that I see.”

Akira would have continued along that line but awareness of the time and the other three people in the café made him sigh. He wrapped his fingers around Yusuke’s and gave them a quick squeeze before he glanced at Ann who amused and Ryuji who was wearing a huge smile. “Let’s finish up and get everyone home for a good night’s sleep. We can’t afford any mess ups you guys.”

“Words right out of my mouth.” Morgana leaped onto the table and began to clean his ears. “Come on you guys, you want to be off soon. Don’t waste time. You can do that after tomorrow.”

“Alright alright already.” Ryuji groaned.

“Okay but I’d like some more.” Ann had an empty plate.

“I as well.” Yusuke laughed softly. Akira laughed himself and got up once more. He snagged the two empty plates and walked to the kitchen with a light heart. His team, they were going to be okay. They would manage this.

X

There were many things that Akira missed from his old life and his hometown. The friends he had, the places he used to hang out at. The familiar streets. His family, his school. Being on the team. There were many things that Akira missed.

But things had happened for a reason. He had the phantom thieves by his side and they were doing something good. He had gotten a good luck at how people were because of his arrest. He had made new friends. Better friends because of the things that had happened to him.

Losing the team had been hard. Not being able to jump and fly. It was still rough. But he was still lucky. The metaverse was not exactly a track and field meet it most definitely was not but Akira could show off all he wanted, push himself and he could fly.

It was not the same of course. It was so different but he experienced enough to say that he was thankful. Things had changed for him and things had changed inside of himself as well.

He had not known how much he had loved the jump and the fall before. He had not known how important being on the team and working towards this was. It had been a thing he had done that others loved him doing that he enjoyed.

But now he used the things he knew to help his friends and he could enjoy that too. Pole vaulting had lead him down the path of being perfect for the phantom thieves.

That was not all he had found when it came down to it either. There were his friends and while he jumped or showed off they were right by his side. And they all had their strengths and their weaknesses but they were all equal.

They worked well together in ways that Akira knew in the normal world they would have never known. But that was not all he had gained. The flying he did now was a bit limiting but the thing about that was… he had someone watching him. And he cared about how his jump and fall looked now. But the way Yusuke was, Akira was fairly certain he got the story without Akira having to say a thing.

X

“I-“ Yusuke paused as he sat down on Akira’s bed. “My head has spun so much today. I don’t know what to do. I don’t know what to think. There is sensei of course.” He said softly. “But the things you said today Akira. I knew I didn’t know the whole story but I never imagined that.” His hand reached for Akira. Akira gave it and allowed himself to be tugged down to sit on the bed. “How are you able to smile?”

“I don’t know.” Akira said softly. “Dark humour? I’m trying to be positive? That I don’t think it can get any worse?” He looked past Yusuke to his open window and smiled. “The sun kept shining. I didn’t regret trying to help. I did the right thing, it was just the adults that were the dicks here.” He shook his head. “If I could go back. I would do it all over again.”

“Yes.” Yusuke was studying him and his face. “I see that happening.” He said softly. “Even though it would be foolish, reckless and leading you down a path to-“

“You.” Akira said softly. “And the phantom thieves. I would do it all in a heartbeat. I wouldn’t fight. I wouldn’t argue. Not if I knew I had you and the others at the end.”

“You seriously.” Yusuke shook his head before he smiled. “You’re hopeless.”

“Yet here I am.” Akira smiled back.

“I was able to see when you first took off your jacket.” Yusuke said softly as his hand slid up Akira’s shoulder. “Your body called to me. I saw how much you trained. How much you focused and it clashed with your image because your normal school attire hides so much.”

“It’s on purpose.” Akira said softly. “I can’t help myself really. I knew that you knew. That you suspected but now you have the full story.” Akira smiled. “I love it and it was taken away from me. I thought I would never get to be on a team again. Now, with you guys and talking to the rest of you.” Akira said softly. “I feel as though I spoke too early. It may not be a meet, it may not even be nationals.” He said softly. “But it feels that one day. I’ll jump again for real and after that? Whatever happens… who knows.”

“Akira.” Yusuke whispered. His hand wrapped tightly around Akira’s own as he leaned closer. The thing that Akira had been hoping for that first time but it had been way too early. The thing they had been hinting towards. Inching towards. Flirting towards. Finally he was able to see for himself if Yusuke’s lips were as soft as they seemed.

They were, and the feeling in his stomach as he kissed Yusuke. It was just like the feeling that was in his gut when he first flew over the pole. And the longer they kissed, the more it felt like those successful feelings during the fall. Akira loved it.

X

So it was not a school thing. So it was not a stadium or even a school’s pasture. That was perfectly fine with Akira right now. It was his day off and he was with his boyfriend.

He had no idea where Yusuke had even found this place but he was glad for it. He glanced at the other end of the field where Yusuke stood waiting a camera in in his hand. Yusuke did not like taking pictures but he had wanted to take pictures of this.

Akira waved at Yusuke before he turned to the pole and mats waiting for him. The pole he carried in his hand. It felt light. It was flexible but he knew that he would be able to manage it. This place that they could rent sports equipment at. Akira had no idea until he walked in with Yusuke that it even existed. He was not going to knock it though. He was happy to be here.

He tested the pole for a few seconds and tested his shoes before he smiled. Everything was good. So he set off.

His feet pounded on the pavement as he raced for his goal. The only sound he could hear was himself. his feet, his breaths. The sound of pounding in his ears.

It had been so long since he had done this. Done this properly but his body remembered. There was so much love in Akira that his body moved way before his mind could notice and even adjust. His body was eager, it was seeking out that feeling.

He slammed the pole down just before the mat and Akira laughed out loud as he was sent upwards. He was flying again. He was in his Shujin gym clothes. This was not the normal places but after everything he was flying again. The sky was embracing him again.

He was weightless and everything was his once more. Not only that, Yusuke was watching. Yusuke, his boyfriend who not only saw everything and accepted it. Who would show Akira later on just how he saw this part of Akira.

His body soared over the height of the pole that they had set and Akira stretched his hands out as he began to fall to the mats below. He felt triumphant as he stared upwards to the sky. Everything was beautiful. He had managed to not just jump again, he loved it even more than he had before.

**Author's Note:**

> Gymnastic Akira and Vault Jump Akira are my headcanons and I ADORE them. I'm so glad AkirenWeek let me gush about my fav headcanons so much


End file.
